Sailor Moon R
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 1 of Season 3 of the Dark Moon Series A dark force is coming will the Sailor Scout withstand it
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Sailor Moon R Chapter 50 "Something Wicked This Way Comes"  
  
Its 2 months since the journey into the Shadow Realm and everything has almost went back to normal at least what we call normal, Ayna has called it quits with the music career and now run Kaiba Corp with Seto Kaiba and Mokuba, Kari has gone steady with Marik and what a cute couple they make. Sailor Pluto who we found out her real name is Mela Midni and she is still crazier then a loon and still talks to her puppet, Then there Zoe formerly know as General Zoicite who now was elected class president and joined the cheerleading squad then got creped out at her first squad meeting and quit. Tea still eats like a pig and complains about each pound and exercises till she passes then goes through the same cycle again, And Ryoko is still a pop diva but only tours during the summer because of school also the fact she want to be around her friends, and everyone else just the same as if big things would happen in two months.  
  
This is where our story continues  
  
Sailor Mars stood in the middle of the street, everything around seemed to look red, could see the silhouettes of her fellow scouts standing in the distance, she could make out who each of them were except one figure she couldn't but was confused as ever how had she gotten here, before she could think any farther a dark tidal came and started ripping city apart and then it shattered the other sailor Scouts like glass,  
  
Ashlique woke up in a deep sweat and when she calmed down and thought what a creepy dream but it seemed so real, she shook of the dream and got ready for school.  
  
Ashlique noticed Rika was standing looking into her room.  
  
"What do you want you little spore?" said Ashlique.  
  
"I wanted to know where you went when you vanished for that month," said Rika.  
  
It's none of your business even if it was I have to get to school said Ashlique.  
  
"Oh fine I don't care! Said Rika as she turned and stormed off.  
  
Ashlique ate breakfast and headed off to school.  
  
When she got to and went right to her first period class, which was music class. .  
  
She entered and sat down in her usual seat and pulled out notebook.  
  
Oh crap not here again thought Ashlique noticing whom the teacher was.  
  
The teacher walked up to the blackboard and wrote on the board at the same time saying it "I'm Miss Mela Midni you can just call me Mela has anyone got a question.  
  
Ashlique put her hand up and said "When did this school start hiring psycho's"  
  
What makes you think I'm a psycho said Miss Midni  
  
"Yeah" said the puppet that was now in Ashliques then vanished like it wasn't there in the first.  
  
You had that puppet still said Ashlique  
  
"What puppet? asked Midni The one that was on you hand just a second ago said Ashlique.  
  
Did anyone else see a puppet like Miss Hino said she saw asked miss Midni  
  
Whole class responded no all at once.  
  
This is unbelievable thought Ashlique.  
  
-Kaiba Corp building-  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba were playing a game a card game.  
  
"Do you have a blue eyes white dragon" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Go fish!!" replied Mokuba. "Do you have exodia the forbidden one" asked Mokuba  
  
"Damn!! You won again," said Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba had cheated but he didn't care it was fun playing cards with his brother.  
  
But then a cold feeling passed over Kaiba he didn't know it was it was like a dark energy he had never felt before and yet it felt somewhat familiar to him.  
  
Whets wrong brother said Mokuba looking very concerned at his brother  
  
I don't but I felt something weird said Kaiba turning to face his little brother again.  
  
-Tokyo Subway-  
  
Bakura was riding the train home from a hard days work the apartment he moved into so he could be closer to Tea. Bakura was reading the Tokyo star and there report of murders in Osaka which seemed to happen in broad day light without witness The headline Read Head hunter on the loose.  
  
Bakura flipped to the next page read naked guy still run through central park police still looking for suspect.  
  
Before he turned he heard a strange ticking nose like a clock breaking down then there was complete silence only then he head was his own breath.  
  
Bakura looked up to see everything was frozen  
  
Across from bakura who was drinking his coffee it was stuck in a stream to his mouth.  
  
Bakura now saw a large guy stand beside this other figure he couldn't  
  
The large guy said "ill show the greatest nightmare" then pulled out a large Sword and decapitated an old lady who seemed to be fixing her makeup at the time.  
  
The large guy had blonde hair and a scar across one if his eyes  
  
Kill another three more General Nightmare then let go said the figure Bakura barely could see.  
  
Nightmare raised his sword and decapitated a kissing couple and then was about to plunged his sword into the head of a little child when jumped from his seat knocking Nightmare back slightly.  
  
The next thing Bakura remember was waking up in the hospital.  
  
What happened mumbled bakura.  
  
The nurse walked up to the bed and said "the police found you outcold at the murder it seemed the head hunter knocked its just lucjy he didn't take your head off too because he murdered four people and that included a little child no more then 10 years old, what kind of sicko would do a thing like that is beyond me"  
  
Bakura got up and when as fast he could without looking suspicious and got a cab and headed to the Cherry Hill shrine.  
  
-Tea's school-  
  
It happened in the blink of an eye Tea watched Heaven was kissing her new boyfriend and the next minute she was scream and his head was on the ground coating the ground with blood.  
  
No one had seen it happen and no knew what happened but some of the students were running out of the classroom covered in blood. Tea noticed that there wasn't just one victim but several lying on the ground twitching headless.  
  
The school was closed for an investigation and all the students where sent home.  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
This is so weird I think those people that Bakura saw on the train were the same that could have killed those people at in Tea's Class said Mayra.  
  
"Yeah it too much of coincident that the same type of murder could happen in two different place but also it had to be the work of the negaverse because the time between those were short said Ayna.  
  
Not another Negaverse threat as if we had enough of those guys why can they give us a break said Tea  
  
"I know I think we should get someone else to handle it? Said Kari.  
  
No it our jobs as sailor Scouts to handle things like this said Ayna.  
  
Yes she's right we just have to find them and take them out said Ashlique.  
  
Ashlique had a hard time looking at her friend since it brought back the memory of that dream she had last night.  
  
"What is wrong Ashlique" asked Tea.  
  
It nothing I'm perfectly fine replied Ashlique and walked off  
  
Where are you going asked Ayna.  
  
I'm to eat some snacks since this meeting mite take all night said Ashlique  
  
Ashlique before Ayna could respond she had walked away and into the shrine.  
  
-Location Unknown- It looked like throne room from the medieval right down to the coat of arm seating right over fireplace. The coat of arms had a symbal that looked like three bloody claw marks across it.  
  
The fireplace opened up into a door and the guy known as Nightmare appeared and immediately bowed saying master I have done what you have order and gathered the blood of the innocent.  
  
A guy with white walked up to Nightmare and took the container of blood and took it back to someone siting in a throne.  
  
But I told you not to be seen I expect my Crimson Knights to be flawless but ill forgive you since you didn't some wasn't frozen in time like the rest said the figure on the throne  
  
Thank you my Lord En Sabah Nur said Nightmare.  
  
As you were General said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Nightmare stood up and walked across the room and his seat.  
  
En Sabah Nur raised his hand and the hologram projection of the moon appears in frot of him  
  
I Remember when this was the Moon Kingdom we were going to take it over I just found out that it was destroyed during an era what they called the silver millennium which was several years after my defeat at the hand of those druids, now it worthless to me but one of my agent while looking for a way to revive me found this crystal that seems to be a key to the future said En Sabah Nur  
  
En Sabah Nur waves his hand over the hologram projection of the moon and it turns into earth that seemed to be frozen and focus closer until it showed a castle made out crystal.  
  
That is Crystal Tokyo the Moon Kingdom of the future why I know this is I have been there but wasn't to break though the royal force field, But once that is done this place will be up for the taken, first thing was getting the blood of the innocent, next we will be needed are the pure hearts of descendents of the Moon Kingdom's royal guardians said En Sabah Nur  
  
Nightmare nodded and went through the portal  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon Manga Facts) Sailor Moon's Japanese name (Tsukino Usagi) means "rabbit of the moon", Specifically referring to an Asian legend of a rabbit on the moon pounding the mochi (a rice cake). 


	2. Sisters

Sailor Moon R Chapter 51 "Sisters"  
  
It was Thursday afternoon at the Cherry Hill Temple when Ashlique got home and went to the fire  
  
Ashlique had decided to use the fire the night before since it helped in the past which she needed badly now because the dream she had about a couple days ago scarred her and she wanted to know if it was a dream or was it a sign of thing to come?  
  
Ashlique entered the room of the sacred fire and found Rika waiting for standing in front of the eternal fire pit.  
  
"What do you want? asked Ashlique  
  
"Nothing! I'm just here to tell you how much I hate you" replied Rika and head for the door  
  
"Why do you hate me?" asked Ashlique.  
  
Because you were always mom's favorite she loved you more then me and never care about my feelings and you never liked me either shouted Rika.  
  
I was too young to remember you said Ashlique  
  
"How could you forget your own sister I remembered you, you always picked on me I wish you were never born so I could have been the only daughter and it also your fault they died you had to have that ice cream if they take us there because of your whining they would be alive now" said Rika.  
  
I don't remember any of this I just remember waking up in a hospital and was told my mom and dad were dead I didn't remember anything before that said Ashlique very confused.  
  
"Don't lie to me they died when a car rear ended us and knocking the car off the bridge! Shouted Rika slapping Ashlique.  
  
"There deaths weren't my fault it's not like personally killed them both" said Ashlique.  
  
I will never forgive you for ruining my life I wish you would burn in hell shouted Rika ran off.  
  
The next day was unpleasant for Ashlique Rika keep glaring at her and on the way to each class Rika would shove her aside she was in front of her on the way to class and at lunch break she would kick the back of her seat the only reasons Ashlique wasn't getting pisssed was she understood where her sister was coming from by now and also she promised her grandpa she would be gently with Rika is because all she doesn't need is anymore mental stress.  
  
But Ashlique had classes to worry about and didn't have time to deal with the little brat who thought she was the only one suffering.  
  
She walked into her drama class to find at each deck was a sock puppet that looked like her fellow and they were dancing to I can be your hero by Enrique iglesias but it sounded like it was sang by Arnold Schwarzenegger  
  
Ashlique turned to the teacher deck and as she feared the puppet known as Mr. Schwarzenegger was there.  
  
"What is going on here?" said Ashlique.  
  
As Ashlique said this the whole class was now filled with student and in front of the class was miss Midni with out the puppet now.  
  
"Before Miss Hino we were talking about the works of Shakespeare before you so rudely interrupted us?" said Miss Midni.  
  
This has not been a good couple days thought Ashlique as she took her desk.  
  
At lunchtime she meet up with Ayna who was talking on her cell with her father who she was arranging to come to meet Kaiba.  
  
Ayna said "goodbye dad" and closed her cell phone and put it in her pocket  
  
"Isn't it too soon to have this him meet yours parents? Said Ashlique giggling.  
  
"I know but my dad insists on meeting all my boyfriends" said Ayna.  
  
"I don't have my parents meet Mayra" said Ashlique.  
  
"But your parents would actually kill you if they found out you are as lesbian" said Ayna.  
  
"Correction I'm a Bi, there's a big difference that I like guys too but happen to be dating a girl" said Ashlique.  
  
"But your parents wouldn't think that way if they saw you kissing Mayra? Said Ayna.  
  
"True but my parents are dead and don't want my grandpa he would probably try to watch the sick old pervert said Ashlique.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know that" said Ayna.  
  
"Its ok I barely remember them I was too young" said Ashlique.  
  
"It must been hard for you growing up without them" said Ayna.  
  
"Believe me it was harder then you think," said Ashlique trying not to cry.  
  
When Ashlique got back from school she found her room torn apart and went looking for Rika who was nowhere to be found.  
  
Ashlique and found Rika room thrown about as well and then heard the sound of crying.  
  
Ashlique followed the sound till she got to the sauna and peaked in to see Rika on the ground crying fetal position and was reminded again of the emotional trauma Rika had been through.  
  
I would be pissed at me too of I was her thought as she turn and was facing her grandpa shushed her before she could say anything.  
  
" Follow me whispered" Grandpa gesturing to the kitchen  
  
Ashlique followed her grandpa to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table across from her him.  
  
I heard what she said to you earlier and she was wrong it isn't your fault a drunk driver rear-ended your car said grandpa patting Ashlique on the head  
  
"She blames me for something I don't Remember the only reason I know about my mom and dad is from what you told me and she says I whined for ice-cream and if I didn't they would be alive now said Ashlique.  
  
Grandpa Laughed and said "kids are kids you cant blame yourself for being a normal child and someday Rika will understand that too."  
  
"I hope for that soon she is making my life hell" said Ashlique.  
  
I noticed she went through your room like a hurricane chuckles Grandpa.  
  
"That not funny grandpa" said Ashlique.  
  
"At least she torn her own room to match maybe I should do the same? said Grandpa.  
  
"Oh grandpa such a kidder" giggled Ashlique.  
  
"You better clean your room" said Grandpa.  
  
Ashlique sighed and headed back to her room.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Rika walked to the pond and sat at the bench  
  
Rika looked into the water and said "who Am I mommy please tell me who I'm looking at"  
  
There want an answer just silence  
  
"Mommy why did you leave me didn't you love!' shouted Rika.  
  
Tears streamed down Rika's face as she screamed Mommy!  
  
I will make her pay said Rika still crying.  
  
"Yes make her pay" said a voice coming from the water.  
  
Rika looked into the water and saw the man in black and then he was gone again she wished she knew if he was real or not or was she insane.  
  
Rika walked back into the house and went to bed still crying.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
the thrown room door opened and a guy with black spiked hair walks in and sat beside En Sabah Nur.  
  
"Why Wasn't I included in you plans to take over Crystal Tokyo" asked the black hair man.  
  
"Because you're a goof off and you wont take this serious Ryuji Otogi" said En Sabah Nur.  
  
"But where's my fun I want to play" said Ryuji Otogi.  
  
You can do what you bloody well please as long as you don't get in the way of the mission said En Sahab Nur.  
  
"Cool I'm off then" said Ryuji Otogi and then turns into what looks like a giant pair of dice and flies off.  
  
"Royalty are such a pain in the Ass but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be free. Ill let him have his fun if it doesn't get in the way but Nightmare knows what to do if he gets in the way even just for kicks" said En Sabah Nur.  
  
A girl wearing Crimson knights armor entered the room and proceeded to bow and then sat in En Sabah Nur's lap.  
  
He liked Ifurita even though she was from the Negaverse but there always exception since she had betrayed her former master he didn't trust her either but she was his future Queen and that would keep her in line? Thought En Sabah Nur.  
  
Ifurita kissed En Sabah Nur gently on the lips and then said "how is everything going with your plan?  
  
Everything is going fine said En Sabah Nur as he read Ifurita mind with the millennium eye.  
  
King En Sabah Nur sound cool and I'm your Queen said Ifurita as she put her arms around kissing him down the neck.  
  
Yes and Crystal Tokyo will be ours said En Sabah Nur.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Sailor Moon Manga Fact) Sword, mirror, and jewel:  
  
These items are based on the myth of the legendary three treasures which the sun goddess Amaterasu brought to Japan. They appear a lot in anime, showing up at least in Yuu Yuu Hakusho, GS Mikami, and Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors). 


	3. The Past, The Prisoner, and The Prankste...

(Sailor moon explanation for dummy's) Sailor Moon is the story of a teenage girl who meets a magical cat who gives her super powers. She becomes the leader of a team of brave girls, known as the Sailor Warriors. Sailor Moon has long been justifiably renowned for the strength of its plot, its direct and honest treatment of romance and a realistic and unflinching acceptance of death as a necessary possible consequence of a righteous fight.  
  
This Sonome is not the same one as before  
  
Sailor Moon R Chapter 52 "The Past, The Prisoner, and The Prankster"  
  
The street were dark and dreary only the sound of people heading home after there late shift at work.  
  
The back alleys were quiet all but silent but the sounds of squeaking rats.  
  
a girl ran through the back all in a panic and took back glimpse every now and then like something was chasing her.  
  
Why me thought the girl as she stopped to catch her breath and she looked back and therd was no body there.  
  
She breath a sigh of relief and thought maybe he gave up.  
  
But the appeared right in front of and startled her and she went to flee but it was too late the figure had a firm grasp on her.  
  
He seemed to reach inside her chest without even breaking the skin but it still hurt a lot  
  
The girl scream and the last thing she saw was a bright shining crystal.  
  
Nightmare smiled as held the heart Crystal and kicking the now lifeless body into a garbage bin saying master will be happy will be happy.  
  
Nightmare enters a flaming portal and is gone.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
all the gang were at Kari's house getting ready to watch a kung fu Flick staring Adam Colley called Fists of Yorkshire.  
  
There about to start the movie when the door bell rang and Kari got up and answer the door, it was Marik holding rose.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time" said Marik as he handed the rose to Kari and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Another entered with him without anyone noticing him and sat on the couch beside Ryoko and tackled her.  
  
Ryoko shoved the guy away but then realized who it was and said Joey don't ever do that again you scared me.  
  
"Sorry I thought you noticed me" said Joey  
  
"if I did I would have tackled you first" said Ryoko before kissing Joey long.  
  
"I hope those two never breed" said Kaiba smugly.  
  
Before Joey could say anything to Kaiba that would cause one of there usual fights Ryoko pulls Joey into another long kiss.  
  
Can you two cut that out were trying to watch a movie said Tea snuggling Bakura.  
  
Yes stop that your making me sick dogs shouldn't make out with people said Kaiba.  
  
Before Ryoko could stop Joey he was face to face with kaiba and yelling do you want a piece bring it on kaiba.  
  
"Get out of my face wheeler before I have you fixed" said Kaiba.  
  
"Do they always fight like this" said a boy that looked part squirrel?  
  
"Yes Sukasa" said Kari.  
  
Suddenly Joey realizes he's is wearing a dog suit.  
  
"What the hell" says Joey  
  
"so you are a dog boy Wheeler " said Kaiba.  
  
But before there could they were punched by Ayna knocking them both.  
  
"Now lets watch a movie said" Ayna.  
  
They all watched as Adam Colley killed 50 ninja's with a pair of chopsticks and killed one of the bosses by shoving a grenade onto his throat and shoving him out a 20-story building window while saying "die you bloody wankers".  
  
Tea whips the drool from her mouth and continues to watch the movie.  
  
What does this guy have that I don't said Joey.  
  
"A chiseled manly chest" was the audible Tea said in response then she went back to drooling.  
  
Then Luna ran into the room turned the tv off with her claw saying "I have important news."  
  
Tea throws a pillow at Luna who dodges it and said "Uranus is after Bakura she wants to kill him"  
  
Pardon did you just say my Anus is after Bakura that is just sick I do dream of getting married and bare his children but my ass is not out to kill him.  
  
Bakura spits out the pop here was drinking in reaction to what Tea Said.  
  
"A criminal named Sonome has broken out of prison and stole the Sailor Uranus Transformation stick and was last reported heading to earth and I know she has a grudge on Bakura since he captured her " said Luna looking at Bakura very concerned.  
  
I haven't heard that name in quiet along time said Bakura.  
  
Bakura realized something and unintentional said it out loud "Those dreams t have been having were of that night the I killed my first person a man named Delacroix they were after the Key of Destiny to give to Queen Mai even though what I did was necessary I still regret doing that even in the name of the crown and now my past is coming back to haunt"  
  
All the suddenness of Luna and News made them forget Joey was in the room and had no clue what this was all about and who was now pointing at Luna.  
  
"Did I just cross into a twilight or did this cat just talk' said Joey picking Luna and checking she's battery powered.  
  
"Someone tell me what is on here this creeping me out" said Joey.  
  
Tea Tried to explain to Joey was was going but ended up confusing him even more  
  
This is hopeless he is just as dence as Ryoko no wonder there dating mumbled said Ayna.  
  
Luna use that moonbeam of your Mr wheeler is too stupid to understand other wise said Kaiba.  
  
"Wait a minute did he just insult me" said Joey  
  
"yes I did insult you again captain nimrod" said Kaiba.  
  
Ryoko and Ayna stepped in between Joey and Kaiba before they could start fighting again.  
  
A glowing light came from Luna's forehead projecting Memories Joey.  
  
"Cool you people are all super Heroes trying to protect the universe and I'm dating one" said Joey.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba's pants fell down and he pulls them back up hoping no one saw them but it was too late  
  
Nice boxers Kaiba said Joey.  
  
Kaiba's face redden slightly  
  
They didn't know they were being watch by Ryouji Otogi who was the one responsible for the jokes.  
  
"Why should I tell that blow hard En Sabah Nur that I found the sailor scouts when I can just have fun messing with there lives these humans are fun" said Ryouji Otogi said to himself.  
  
Ryouji Otogi waves his hand and the guy that they called Joey was now hit in the head with a shoe.  
  
Ouch! Said Joey rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Ill be back for more fun" said Ryouji Otogi as he vanished.  
  
Joey was now chasing Sukasa who had stolen he tin of cashews saying "come back here numb nuts before I pummel the hell out of ya"  
  
-During the of Silver Millennium-  
  
She looked back as the guards were getting closer she had to get the key, she know it was here and she had to get,  
  
She ran down the corridor with her lover Prince Delacroix as they got to the entrance to the where they wanted to got a guy with white hair stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Stay out of our way" Prince Bakura said Prince Delacroix.  
  
Please move out of our way we need the key of Destiny it's the only way to accomplish our goal.  
  
At that Prince Delacroix charged Prince Bakura and was lit up by a card that bakura throw at him.  
  
"Your under arrest for being traitors to the crown" said Prince Bakura pulling out his sword.  
  
Do not move Princess Sonome said Bakura pointing his sword.  
  
But it was too late the princess was in a charge and tripped and was now impaled on sword.  
  
No yelled Delacroix as he watch he beloved Princess Sonome fall to the ground blood spirting of the stabbed.  
  
Delacroix ran up to Bakura only to get stabbed too and fell. -Present day-  
  
Sonome woke up in a Hotel and remembering the time she was in the Arjunian temple dungeon a place she has been for nearly a thousand and because of the field in the cell she had live for a long time hoping one day to take her revenge and was doom to live forever which was the punishment for treason.  
  
Sonome felt the scare under her shirt and plotted to kill Bakura.  
  
She once dreamed to live happily ever after with her lover Delacroix and that dream was shattered by that damn Prince Bakura why couldn't he mind his own business which he will pay for it dearly.  
  
-To be Continued- (Sailor moon says) (Tea: Never lick a leprechaun (Heaven: what (Ryoko: lol (Heaven: are you on crack (Tea: Sailor moon says "Snort" hehehe 


	4. Gestalt

Sailor Moon R Chapter 53 "Gestalt"  
  
(Planet Rhea) -Location Arjunian Temple -  
  
The room glowed with the beauty of the sunlight going through the stain class window of it great hall of judgment the order of the Arjunian was having concerned with appearance of the Crimson knights.  
  
A girl in a white cloak walked up to the podium in front of council of High Druids who were whispering to each other quietly inaudible to her, beside was a guy with a turban wearing a black cloak and another girl dressed the same as her but carrying a staff.  
  
The council of High Druids proceeded to pull the hoods from their faces and one of them spoke, it was a man with graying black hair with bluest of eyes.  
  
The council has come to order on the issue Druid Ishizu has brought fourth about supporting earth in the upcoming crisis said the man with graying hair.  
  
"Yes High Druid Guzaborah This is important to all of us the Crimson Knights have appeared on earth we must help them or they will certainly parish by the hands of En Sabah Nur" said Ishizu .  
  
"How do you know the people of wouldn't submit to his rule and if we send people we would be attacked" said a man a row across from Guzaborah.  
  
High Druid Nezbitt has a point we don't know earth loyalties said Guzaborah  
  
I have been on earth and most people of earth don't know of the threat and when they would rather die we cant let them do that some of those people are key to the future, and where is Noa he should be here said Ishizu.  
  
Supreme High Druid Noa is not well sanity his actions of late have proven costly to us helping is not our problem we already did enough for them in the past we are not doing anymore for them said a figure beside Guzaborah that stood up who was still cloaked.  
  
The figure uncloaked to revealed a with red hair he was fine featured with a thick read beard he seemed more like a warrior then a druid with that scare over his right eye and instead of a eye it was blood red orb in its place  
  
You mean were not gonna help them How can you turn your back on a allies that need our help is not right said Ishizu.  
  
As acting Supreme High Druid I have the right to make any choice and its your job to follow my orders and they are that hence forth earth is forbidden any druid helping them will be arrested and executed said the man with the scar.  
  
"How could you do that High Druid Dominus the Sailor scouts are our allies we cant turn our backs on them" said the brown haired girl beside Ishizu.  
  
"Shadi, Aeris, and Ishizu I make this clear to you three the sailor scouts have stop being our allies when the Moon Kingdom .was destroyed our obligations to them is over and there lucky we don't demand those transformation sticks and weapons back now get out of my sight before I have you arrested" Said Supreme High Druid Dominus.  
  
Shadi was the first to turn around and walk away but Aeris and Ishizu stood there for a couple seconds more then turned and followed Shadi out of the room.  
  
A boy with brown hair and another boy with blonde hair were waiting outside the room waiting for them.  
  
The blonde hair one just stood where he was while the one with brown hair walked up to Ishizu and said how did it go Ishy.  
  
Ishizu frown and said not well not very well at all.  
  
Ishizu explained everything that happened in the council chamber and they were shock by the thing.  
  
How could they do something like that it not right said the boy with blonde hair his face never showing any emotion at all.  
  
"Yes it isn't right Cloud we must speak with Noa as soon as possible before it too late for us to do anything about it" said Ishizu.  
  
Are you ok Ishizu asked Aeris looking concerned at Ishizu.  
  
"I'm having a hard time handling this there sticking me in position I have to make a choice between being loyal to my order I was raised by or my fellow Sailor Scouts" said Ishizu looking out a window as the vast beautiful city of Isengard, the vast Citadels that were the Druid School.  
  
"What ever you choice we will be with you all the way Ishy" said Asakura who then looked side to side at Aeris and Cloud who were agreeing with him but Shadi just stood there.  
  
I think going against the order is a idea if that's what you thinking about doing but I'm with you otherwise said Shadi.  
  
All of them put there hand together to connect a picture that was tattooed on each of there it formed the Arjunian symbol for everlasting friendship but seemed to have two missing pieces.  
  
They then pulled away saying "YIMASAC"  
  
First we see Noa and then we make our move Said Ishizu turning to head towards Noa's castle followed by her friends.  
  
When they reached Noa's castle it was guarded by 50 armed planet Rhea security.  
  
As the got closer to the main entrance a guard walked up to them.  
  
"Your not allowed to go in there we have strict order to only let High Druids through now turn around and go back" said the guard.  
  
They turned and headed to a corner the guard couldn't see them and Asakura turned to Ishizu and said "what do we do now"  
  
"We just figure out another way in" said Ishizu  
  
I wish Mela was here she always found her way around mumbled Asakura.  
  
Asakura turned around and came face to face with a girl with green hair and just about screamed if Ishizu didn't cover his mouth in time.  
  
"Oh its you Mela where the hell did you come from" said Asakura when Ishizu pulled her hand away.  
  
Mela just pokes Asakura in the forehead and says "tag your it"  
  
"You never change still acting so childish" said Cloud.  
  
Lets cut to the point since we are running out of time We need you to get inside Mela and we need your help said Ishizu.  
  
You need my help but we are already inside said Mela.  
  
Asakura Said "what the hell" as everyone looked around and realized they were inside Noa's Chamber.  
  
Noa stood across from them.  
  
Ishizu walked up and hugged Noa and said "I'm glad to see you are ok"  
  
I'm to see you too I see you teleported in here said Noa looking at Mela.  
  
Mela puppet appeared out of thin and said Hi Noa.  
  
Oh hello Mr. Schwarzenegger said Noa patting the puppet the head then hugging Mela.  
  
I guess you already why we are here said Ishizu looking at Noa.  
  
"Yes I know the order has striped me of title and also made earth a condemned planet and abandoning it" said Noa.  
  
"What do you want us to do Noa" said Ishizu.  
  
Noa gestured to Ishizu, Mela and Aeris Like I said when to each of you when I made the three of you sailor scouts This world is an uncertain realm, filled with danger. Honor underminded by the pursuit of power, freedom sacrificed when the weak are oppressed by the strong. But there are those who oppose these powerful forces, who dedicate their lives to truth, honor, and freedom. These men are known as Sailor Scouts and its your duty to protect the universe from those who would do it harm.  
  
"Lets go then we have little time to spare we need to head to earth" said Ishizu.  
  
"Not so fast" said a voice from the door  
  
they all looked to see it was Supreme High Druid Dominus at the door and he was surrounded by guards.  
  
I knew you wouldn't resist coming and now you are under arrest please hand over your weapons and transformations sticks.  
  
I'll give you mine up your ass said Ishizu pulling out her transformation stick and saying "Orion star power" followed by Aeris and Mela who did the same thing.  
  
Sailor Orion kicked one guard in the face before he could have chance to react and Sailor Pluto force away a dozen guard with the wave of her hand.  
  
Aeris transformed into Sailor Andromeda and beat the crap out of a few guard. with her double mace attack.  
  
They fought on till there was only Supreme High Druid Dominus stand over a pile of unconscious guard.  
  
Dominus looked up from the bodies on the ground and growled "you will pay for this outrage you are criminal now"  
  
Ishizu de transforms and now noticed Noa standing in front of a open portal.  
  
Noa turned and said its time for you to go I have faith you will succeed said Noa gesturing them towards it.  
  
Each hugged Noa before they entered the portal but Ishizu just stood in front of him.  
  
"What if we fail" said Ishizu.  
  
"No you wont because I have faith in you to triumph over evil in the name of the Orion now go before more guards come" said Noa.  
  
Ishizu nods and enters the portal not knowing the future mite depend on her.  
  
-To be Continued- (Guard: today lesson is annoying people and how to kill them so I can have a better guest spot (Aeris: you got your cameo now hit the bricks (Tea: shut up Aeris (Aeris : who bloody well made you incharge (Tea: im the star of the show :P (Tea: sailor moon says Hehehe 


	5. Phantom

Sailor Moon R Chapter 54 "Phantom"  
  
Sailor Mars stood a field of miles and miles of wasteland; only skulls decorated the field in front of her.  
  
Where Am I Sailor Mars thought to her self as she looked around at the horrible seen in front of her?  
  
"This most be a dream it but it feels so real" said Sailor Mars.  
  
The smell of rotting flesh reached Sailor Mars nose it was so overwhelming she wretched.  
  
Everything seemed to rewind and the events in great detail that made this place the way it was so devoid of life.  
  
Sailor Mars tried to cover her eye but her hands seemed to transparent as they came closer to her eyes even she could see right through eyelid.  
  
Sailor Mars screamed make it stop it which echoed into the distance over and over again and then started crying because it wouldn't stop it just played like VCR stuck on rewind and play.  
  
Sailor Mars curled into fetal position and sobbed more.  
  
She turned over when she realized she was facing a skull that seemed to be getting it skin then having it decay off again.  
  
This was beginning to make her lose her very and it stopped now she was in some sort of temple.  
  
A man stood across from her he was wearing a write cloak with the Egyptian symbol for Ra on the hood.  
  
He stood there silent not speaking not even the sounds of breathing came from the cloaked figure.  
  
It was so eerie it gave Sailor Mars the creeps she wanted to wake up.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me," asked Sailor Mars.  
  
The figure just walked past her and started to talk but sounded wasn't coming from him but directly inside her head and the voice seemed somewhat familiar but it wasn't Noa.  
  
Human existence is a mere flicker of the history of time and if all mankind died the earth would move on without a second though doesn't that make you feel lonely that if your kind is whipped out there wouldn't be any sorrow for you at all.  
  
This doesn't make sense your telling me Are you telling earths in danger said Sailor Mars.  
  
Just cloaked figure just repeated the question over again this time in her very own voice.  
  
Ashlique woke up in a deep sweat and deeply panic got up, and got dressed, and headed to the Eternal flame to get some answers to what just happened.  
  
-Tea's School- Tea, Heaven, Ryoko, and Zoë were sitting in the café having there lunch enjoying there meal, which was pizza.  
  
Zoë forgetting the concept of hot and burns her tongue drinking her hot chocolate screeches and wipes inanely at her tongue like trying to put out a fire.  
  
"You are suppose to blow on that Zoë," said Heaven.  
  
Heaven turns to Tea and whispers what country is Zoë from again and why does she act so weird? And currently has her bra on backward how I know I can see it right now and I have seen it all day.  
  
"Zoë your bra is on backwards again go fix it," said Ryoko tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Ryoko whispered something into Zoë's ear and she nodded in reply.  
  
"Oh sorry ill fix it," said Zoë got up and left.  
  
"She is from.. Sweden? Yes Zoë is from Sweden" said Tea.  
  
"Oh now I understand" said Heaven nodding like she should have known.  
  
The principal walked up to the table dragging Zoë behind her.  
  
"What is the problem? Principal Silverkisses?" Asked Tea.  
  
"I caught this one flashing in the hall way and when I asked her why she said you told it was the best place to put her bra on right" said Principal Silverkisses.  
  
No I told her change in the girls washroom maybe in her language that means hallway she is from Iceland you know how confused exchanged students are said Ryoko.  
  
"You told me she was from Sweden Tea?" said Heaven all confused.  
  
"Oh yeah that's what I mean Sweden" said Ryoko scratching the back of her head.  
  
"like you said last time when you told Zoë that potted plants were the washroom you have detention at the end of the day you know where to go" said Principal Silverkisses as she turn and walk away.  
  
"Ryoko I told you not to do that to Zoë" said Tea trying not to laughing.  
  
"Very funny Ryoko ill get you back soon enough" said Zoë before she started to cackle.  
  
"Bring it on you cackling Hyena" said Ryoko.  
  
"Ok miss porcupine" said Zoë.  
  
Without warning someone covered Tea's eyes and said Guess who.  
  
"Bakura is that you" said Tea.  
  
Bakura uncovered Tea's eye and kissed her long.  
  
"Oh how cute where is Joey when you need" said Ryoko looking around and spotted Joey and he was fighting with kaiba again.  
  
Ryoko sighs and gets to intervene before Joey gets hurt like always happens when they fight.  
  
-Apartment building somewhere in Tokyo-  
  
Sara stood in front of a few punching bags each with an image of Bakura on it.  
  
Sara ran up to one and kicked it in the face and punched another one.  
  
Sara Pulls out knife and tosses it hitting right between of one of the pictures of Bakura then Takes out it out and stabs repeatedly screeching with rage.  
  
Pulls out her transformation stick and turns into Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Uranus raises her hands in the air and yells "World Shaking"creating a planet shape ball of energy which she throws at the punching bag disingrating them and the whole wall behind them keeps going and destroys a car park out front.  
  
Sailor Uranus leaps out the side of the building she blew up and headed out to find Bakura.  
  
The building she was in collapsed as she left sight if it.  
  
-Crystal Tokyo-  
  
En Sabah Nur stood in front of the dome that protected crystal he held five heart crystals.  
  
He opens a portal and throws them in and a giant shadow starts to appear stinging out in a straight line, which slowly makes it way forward, the shadows path slices a line in the protective dome.  
  
"Soon the future will be mine and no one can stop me now" said En Sabah Nur scratching his chin smiling pulling the black cloak over face as he entered a flaming portal and vanished.  
  
-Ashlique's school-  
  
Today is Career day this a day where students bring one of there parents to school to tell them what they do for living some students dread this day since some parents came be rather boring.  
  
Kimmay's father was a multi millionaire who ran a drink company called suko he was presently giving a speech on how an apple was like the competition  
  
After that there was Cliff's father who was a war vet who ran a successful shoe store he calmed Nazi's were still after him and now hide behind the desk from imaginary gun fire because some student was so bored he fired of a cap gun.  
  
Miss Midni seemed very excited but for the rest of the class it was one bore fest after another and seemed to get worse.  
  
"Please kill me" one student said banging his head lightly into his desk maybe it was the fact his dad was coming and he was an insurance salesman.  
  
A limo pulled up out front and driver got out and opened the door and Ayna got out and was followed by a guy all dressed up like something out of a James bond movie.  
  
Ashlique was still shaking off the dream when Ayna and the man entered the room with all the class of a celebrity couple.  
  
The whole class stared in awe and some were drooling then wiped their mouths clean.  
  
Ayna stood in front of class and said this is my father Adam Colley and he is a movie star.  
  
Adam Colley walked up and kissed Ashlique's hand then walked to the front of the class and began a speech that captivated the whole and temporarily forget her dream and said "What a hunk" and then drooled with the rest of the girls in class.  
  
-Some where in Japan-  
  
A girl ran for her life from something that she knew was there she could sence it evil for some reason and feared it.  
  
It was gaining on her so she stopped pulled out what looked like a transformation stick and said "Prometheus star pow " but was interrupted by the sliting of her throat.  
  
The girl fell gagging clutching her throat to try to stop it bleeding but passed out.  
  
A guy in red crimson armor known as Nightmare appeared and reached inside the girl and pulled out her pure heart crystal and then said "Souls come on to me"  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon tv series facts) In the episode, Grandpa's Follies, the "chocolate cakes" Serena takes over to Raye are not chocolate cakes. Those are actually the Japanese desert manju, a cake type pastry filled with sweet red beans 


End file.
